Misguided and Misunderstood
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After hearing about Celestialsapiens from Ben. Chloe becomes afraid of them.


**A request done for my great fanfic friend, GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Chloe was at Mr. Smoothy, waiting for Ben Tennyson to show up. He promised Chloe's adopted family, Anna and NRG, to take her on a day out. But he was running awfully late.

It's been almost an hour. Chloe was really tarting to worry about Ben.

"Hey, Chloe."

Chloe turned and gasped.

It was Ben. But he looked totally worn out. He was like a zombie.

"Ben! What happened?!" Chloe asked.

Ben staggered to the table and sat next to Chloe. He groaned and ran his hand through his brown hair.

A Mr. Smoothy waiter walked by and nearly dropped his tray of orders. "Whoa! Mr. Tennyson! Are you alright?!"

"Just get me a mango strawberry." Ben grumbled. "Make it a double."

The waiter dropped his tray this time and ran back to the restaurant to get Ben's order.

"What happened, Ben?!" Chloe repeated, very afraid now.

"It was them again..." Ben muttered.

"Who again?" Chloe asked.

Ben's eyes narrowed. "The Celestialsapiens."

But Chloe was confused. "Who?"

"The Celestialsapiens." Ben repeated. "They dragged me into intergalactic court AGAIN!"

Chloe flinched from Ben's frustration.

"Those crazy monsters brought me to another stupid trial! Who do they think they are?!" Ben fumed. "I never intended to turn into Alien X in the first place! Why does this stupid watch never give me the alien I want?! And all I did was just use their form to shut off Fistrick's bomb and save all those hostages!"

"What are Celestialsapiens, Ben?" asked Chloe.

"They're extremely powerful and very dangerous." Ben said. "They have the power to do anything! They can just look at you and bam! You'll turn into dust, vanish into oblivion or be clobbered until you're barely alive!"

Chloe's face turned white. If a Celestialsapien could whoop the tar out of Ben like that, imagine if one got a hold of her?!

"Well, I for one am not gonna take it!" Ben said. "I'm never using Alien X again!"

"Alien X?" Chloe echoed. The name sounded familiar.

"Y'know, that black alien with the stars all over him?" Ben reminded her.

Chloe arched a brow. She tried to picture an alien like that in her head.

Once Ben vent out all his frustrations, he was able to calm out and enjoy the rest of his day with Chloe.

* * *

Once the sun set, Ben knew it was time to take Chloe home. He drove her back to the mansion. "I hope you feel better, Uncle Ben." Chloe said.

"I hope so too." Ben said. "But I doubt it."

And Ben drove off.

Chloe sighed. If only she could cheer up Ben. But right now, it was getting late and it was almost bedtime. She entered the mansion and found herself all alone.

She wandered further into the mansion and decided to take a little nap. With no in the mansion to play with, there wasn't much to do.

Chloe was almost near her bedroom until a dark shadow fell over her. She felt a twinge of fear and turned around.

It was a tall alien with a body as black as night with stars scattered all over the inside of him. His piercing green eyes stared right into Chloe's soul.

Chloe recognized the alien right away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Chloe as she ran as fast as she could.

Aluen X sighed with a shake of his head. He chased after the scared child.

Chloe ran in her attempt to find a way out of the mansion. If that alien caught her, it would be the end of her. She looked behind her and saw the alien soaring after her.

Terrified, Chloe kept running. She tried to hide in one of the bedrooms. But when she opened the door, the alien was there.

Chloe jumped back and ran off again.

The pursuing alien was unfazed. He kept chasing the poor girl all over the house until she ran out of energy.

And his plan was working.

With the Celestialsapien constantly on her tail, Chloe was getting tired and tired the faster she tried to run.

Just as Chloe spotted the door, her legs started to give from exhaustion and she collapsed on the floor.

Alien X spotted Chloe fall. He swooped down and wrapped his arms around and they vanished in a white glow.

All Chloe saw was black. She opened her eyes and saw more black with white stars.

She looked up and saw the green eyes of the Celestialsapien.

Chloe started to panic. She tried to get away but the alien put his arms in a warm embrace around her.

"Shhh, it's okay." he whispered.

He could feel Chloe shiver profusely. "It's okay, sweetie."

Chloe blinked. This alien was hugging her and calling her sweetie?

The alien chuckled and poked a finger in Chloe's side. She jumped with a squeak. Chloe squirmed herself out of his arms and tried to get away until the alien grabbed her by her ankle.

"Ah, ah, ah." said the alien. "I think a tickle or two will cheer you up." He began tickling Chloe's toes. She tried to keep her mouth closed to keep her giggles inside.

Determined, Alien X started scattering his white fingers on the soles of Chloe's feet.

Chloe was ready to crack. She closed her mouth as tight as she could, she was still sacred of him despite the tickles.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo." teased Alien X. "I'm not going to stop until you trust me!" he said in a singsong voice.

 _'Trust him?!'_ Chloe said in her mind. Why should she trust him?

Seeing her still resisting and decided to tickle her in the one spot where many are dreadfully ticklish; the stomach.

Alien X used his powers to flip Chloe on her back, spread her out nice and good, lifted up her shirt, and began the tickles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chloe couldn't resist anymore. Her ultimate tickle spot had been breached.

"Kitchy, koo! Tickly, tickly, tickle!" Alien X teased with a playful time. He bent down and blew a big raspberry into her soft tummy.

Chloe's laughter practically blew the roof off the building. "STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Alien X kept tickling. "Do you trust me now?"

"YES! YES, I DO! I REALLY DOHOHOHOHOHO!"

At last, Alien X stopped. He freed Chloe and sat her down on his knee. He was a pretty big alien once Chloe got a closer look at him. "Are you...Alien X?"

The alien seemed surprised. "Yes. How do you know my name?"

"Ben told me." Chloe answered.

"Ben Tennyson?" Alien X asked.

Chloe nodded.

"That's nice. How's he doing?" the alien asked in a friendly, upbeat tone.

Chloe was confused. This alien didn't act like a crazy, powerful monster that could make her vanish or pummel her down.

Alien X saw the perplexed look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Chloe started. "Ben told me that Celestialsapiens were evil and mean because they beat him up in court or something.

Alien X's eyes went wide. "What?!" he shouted.

"Please! Don't be mad!" Chloe pleaded. "Don't hurt Ben just because he said that!"

"I'm not mad at Ben!" Alien X said. "I'm mad at those court bound goons that keep harassing him!" He looked at Chloe imploringly. "Was Ben hurt badly?"

"He looked pretty ruffed up. But he was really sad." Chloe hung her head low. "I wish we could cheer him up."

Alien X suddenly picked up Chloe and stood. "And we will."

* * *

At the Tennyson household, Ben was all alone, lying down on the couch, still upset over his earlier tussle.

"Why does the universe have to hate me?" Ben mumbled.

"The universe doesn't hate you, Ben." a voice said.

Startled, Ben jumped off the couch and turned to see Alien X holding Chloe's hand.

"Alien X?!" Ben started to back away. "What are you doing here?!"

"Chloe told me you had a bad day." the alien said. "We're just here to cheer you up."

"I...don't need cheering up." Ben insisted. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to be afraid of him, Ben." Chloe said. "He's really nice and not mean like you think he is. He didn't hurt me at all!"

That's when Ben realized that he unintentionally misguided Chloe. "No, Chloe. I was being mean." he said. "I made you think Alien X was bad because he's a Celestialsapien. But the truth is, he really is great guy...now I just feel stupid I made you feel afraid of him."

Alien X put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "You're not stupid, Ben. It's that Celestialsapien court. Those people don't understand how much you do to help others. I mean, I'm not mad at you, am I?"

Ben shook his head. But he still looked sad.

"He still needs cheering up, Uncle X." Chloe said.

"Noted." Alien X used his powers to raise Ben's arms up and freeze. Alien X began tickling Ben's stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STAHAHAHAHAP! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Ben laughed and tried to move, but the alien had him frozen stiff.

Alien X now started tickling Ben's underarms while Chloe continued tickling Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEHEHEHEASE!" Ben begged. Alien X unfroze him and Ben fell to the floor a giggly mess as the two kept up the tickles.

Ben was starting to run out of air. Alien X and Chloe stopped and helped Ben recover.

"You okay, Ben?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Ben looked at Alien X. "I'm sorry I was such a-"

Alien X cut him off. "No, Ben. Those Celestialsapiens were the real villains with their bogus laws and isolating themselves from the universe. Why do you think I left them and came here?"

Ben was too surprised to speak.

"Come on." Alien X helped Ben up. "Let's say we all head out for a night on the town?"

Ben smiled and high-fived him. "I'm down with that!"

"Me too!" Chloe said.

And the three friends spent a fun filled evening in Bellwood. After seeing a movie and eating at a nice restaurant, Alien X Ben, and Chloe returned to the mansion and enjoyed a nice quiet evening together as a family.


End file.
